


A (Sad) Day in the (No Longer Good) Life of Herbert the Pig

by IHScribe



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, i am a terrible terrible person, right in the feels, why do I do this to myself?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHScribe/pseuds/IHScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herbert had a good life before one of the twoleggers with fake fur on his head caged him in with all those 'teen' twoleggers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A (Sad) Day in the (No Longer Good) Life of Herbert the Pig

**Author's Note:**

> Fandoms: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
> 
> Characters: Herbert the Pig
> 
> Prompt: Herbert had a good life before Sunnydale.
> 
> Prompt Made By: I. H. Scribe
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the following series(es) or any character(s) that follow, and unless I. H. Scribe is listed after Prompt Made By chances are I don't own the idea for this story either.

Herbert the Pig had a good life.

He ate from the food thing, drank from the water thing, played in the mud, and just generally enjoyed being a pig. Then  _that twolegger_  came – the one with the fake fur on his head. He came and took Herbert from his good life, and caged him with those other twoleggers that he called that other word.

_Teenagers_.

Teen twoleggers were horrible. The kicked at him, threw things at him, and on occasion tried to drop him out a window. Herbert learned very quickly to stay with the fake fur twolegger. The teen twoleggers didn't do anything to him while he was with the  _flutie_  twolegger. There he was safe.

Until he wasn't.

Five of the teen twoleggers changed. They went from teen twoleggers to  _predator_  twoleggers. It was bad enough there was still dead cooked pig meat in the twoleggers food room, but at least it wasn't Herbert. The predator twoleggers let him out of his cage, and he took off running, squealing at the top of his lungs for the fake fur twolegger to come save him.

The flutie twolegger never came.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, that went downhill into horrifyingly sad really fast. Probably a little AU, but I haven't seen that particular episode in a while, and I'm not sure where my Buffy season dvds are.
> 
> I am accepting prompts on Fanfiction.net and Livejournal. For more information on prompts, click [here for FF.net](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/5241068/) and go to the Accepting Prompts Section, or click [here for livejournal](http://ihscribe.livejournal.com/557.html) and see the Accepting Prompts post.


End file.
